


Jailbreak

by cap_n_port



Series: Steven Universe AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, God I wish Steven Universe was still like this, Messy!Pearl, Neat!Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: An AU rewrite of Jailbreak. Sapphire and Ruby are swapped, Pearl is messy and Amethyst is neat.





	

Speaker | Dialogue  
---|---  
[Open. Int. Gem Warship]  
( _The episode opens with someone singing. Steven wakes up in a cell and sits up._ )  
Steven | Amethyst? Pearl?  
( _Steven remembers what happened to Garnet as a brief image of Ruby and Sapphire's gems are shown falling to the ground._ )  
Steven | *gasps* Garnet! Where are they? *gets up and runs towards the Gem Destabilizer barrier*  
( _Humming is heard in the background._ )  
Steven | Woah... *gasps* *touches barrier, then pushes a hand through* Eww... *chuckles, looking at the currents running on his arm* Cool! *escapes prison cell*  
Steven | *shivers* I'm out. Woohoo! Okay, where is everybody? *runs* Gotta find 'em. Gotta find 'em. Gotta find— Oh... *stops, noticing Sapphire in a cell, humming nervously*  
Steven | Uh... hello? Are... you okay?  
Sapphire | *frightened* *pants*  
( _Sapphire hits the wall with her hand, causing Steven to lose his footing_ )  
Sapphire | Great.. This is just perfect!  
Steven | Uh, do you need any help?  
Sapphire |  _No!_ I mean— Don't look at me... Just... go away. *turns away and curls up*  
( _Steven begins to walk away until Sapphire stops him._ )  
Sapphire | Hey, wait.. You're out! How did you get past the field?  
Steven | Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier*  
Sapphire | Wait! You're gonna get hurt!  
( _Steven's hand passes through the barrier._ )  
Sapphire | It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier and her hand gets zapped*  
Sapphire | *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Ow! *suspicious* What's going on?  
( _Screaming is heard._ )  
Sapphire | *looking around and gasps*  
Steven | Somebody's... yelling...?  
Sapphire | *whispers to self* Ruby. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Ruby!  
Steven | Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too.  
Sapphire | *worriedly* She's all alone, I need to find her!  
Steven | Don't worry, we'll find our friends.  
( _Steven steps into barrier, putting his arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier._ )  
Steven | *stuttering* And we'll do it together!  
( _Sapphire rushes forward then slides under Steven's arm before running._ )  
Steven | Wait for me!  
[Trans. to Sapphire and Steven in a different part of the ship]  
Steven | *while both are running* Hey, my name's Steven, by the way, what's yours?  
Sapphire | Quiet please, Steven! *looks around* This way!  
Steven | Uah!  
( _Sapphire and Steven run down a winding hallway._ )  
Steven | *both still running* How many more Gems are trapped here?  
Sapphire | *still running* Don't know. Don't care.  
( _The singing stops. Steven and Sapphire stop running._ )  
Sapphire | *stops* She stopped. Please let her be okay. *yells* Ruby!  
( _Steven looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it._ )  
Sapphire | *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Lapis, not Ruby* *sadly* it's just you...  
Steven | Lapis!  
( _The Gem turns around, revealing her to be Lapis Lazuli. Sapphire starts pacing nervously._ )  
Steven | Lapis, I can get you out.  
Lapis | *moves back* Stop!  
Steven | It's okay. I can—  
Lapis | No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.  
Sapphire | *nervously* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway*  
Steven | *to Sapphire* Wait!  
Lapis | Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.  
Steven | But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!  
Lapis | That's why we can't fight them.  
Steven | That's why we _have_ to fight them.  
( _Lapis turns away._ )  
Steven | I'll come back for you...  
( _Steven runs down another hallway, Lapis rests her face on her lap, curling up._ )  
[Cut to Steven running]  
( _Yelling starts again. Steven gasps. He hides as Peridot and Jasper walk by._ )  
Peridot | *loudly, trying to be heard over the noise* We can't leave yet!  
( _Steven peeks around the corner at Peridot and Jasper._ )  
Peridot | The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!  
( _Jasper punches the wall._ )  
Jasper | *to Ruby* Quiet! *to Peridot* Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld.  
( _Peridot turns and walks back._ )  
Peridot | *grumbling* "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said.  
( _Steven turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. Steven walks up to the cell._ )  
Steven | Hey, you okay? Are you Ruby?  
Ruby | You escaped!  
( _Steven reaches through barrier._ )  
Ruby | How?!  
( _Steven creates a gap in the barrier._ )  
Steven | *shakily* Come on, it's safe.  
( _Sapphire steps through._ )  
Ruby | Thanks, Steven.  
Steven | You're... welcome!  
Sapphire | *distantly* Ruby!  
Ruby | Sapphire! She's okay! Come on!  
( _Ruby grabs Steven's hand and runs, pulling him along._ )  
Steven | Whoa!  
( _They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Sapphire on the other side._ )  
Sapphire | *gasp*  
Ruby | Sapphy!  
( _Sapphire and Ruby run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other._ )  
Sapphire | Did they hurt you?  
Ruby | No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?  
Sapphire | Who cares!? *starts tearing up*  
Ruby | I do!  
( _Ruby_ _kisses Sapphire's tears away. Sapphire picks up Ruby and spins her around._ )  
Sapphire and Ruby | *laughing*  
( _As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Garnet, who lands in front of Steven. The laughing switches to Garnet's voice during this scene before she lands._ )  
Garnet | Steven! Thank you!  
Steven | *gasps* Garnet! You're a fusion!?  
Garnet | Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this.  
Steven | Well, did I make a good first impression?  
Garnet | Oh Steven. We already love you.  
Jasper | *off-screen* Where is she!?  
Garnet | It's Jasper. Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge.  
Steven | But I don't know where they are.  
( _Garnet kisses Steven's forehead. Steven sees where Amethyst and Pearl are._ )  
Steven | Future vision... Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?  
Garnet | It's okay, Steven. I'm never alone.  
( _Steven nods and runs off. Jasper enters and faces Garnet._ )  
Jasper | Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves!  
[Music for "[Stronger Than You](http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Stronger_Than_You)" starts]  
Jasper | I've seen what you really are.  
Garnet | *chuckles* No, you haven't.  
Garnet | *begins to sing*  
( _As Garnet sings, she and Jasper fight, with Garnet mostly dodging Jasper's blows. While Garnet sings the chorus, Steven finds Amethyst and Pearl. Then, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl head into the control room. Steven breaks Peridot's Gem Destabilizer then Amethyst ties Peridot with her whip._ )  
Peridot | Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!  
Amethyst | Pearl, can you do this?  
Pearl | Aight. Ship! Turn us around!  
( _Pearl reaches into the ships control panel, her eyes flash with lines of data. Steven glances at the ship cam and sees Garnet and Jasper fighting. Garnet and Jasper continue fighting, with many more hits actually landing. Jasper then spin dives at Garnet and causes both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room. Garnet stands up, obviously buffeted by Jasper's last attack._ )  
Garnet | *continues singing*  
( _While Garnet sings, she continues to fight with Jasper, once again dodging many of Jasper's attacks. Finally, Garnet catches Jasper and throws her into the ship's main power source, causing it to explode. Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl are shown to be jostled by the explosion. As the ship rapidly descends towards earth, Garnet, runs down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Peridot crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate an Escape Pod, which she then escapes towards Earth on. Pearl jumps to try and stop Peridot but fails, falling flat on the ground. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl look out the window as the ship continues its freefall. Garnet enters the control bridge._ )  
Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven | Garnet!  
Garnet | This ship is going down!  
Steven | What about Lapis?  
Garnet | There's no time!  
( _Lapis is shown looking forlorn in her cell. The ship lands on the hill where the Crystal Temple is. The ship explodes, concluding the song._ )  
[Trans Ext. Crystal Temple]  
( _Lion comes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Steven and the Crystal Gems in Steven's bubble._ )  
Garnet | Nice one.  
Steven | *to Garnet* Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!  
Pearl | You met Ruby and Sapphire?!  
Amethyst | Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!  
Garnet | We were waiting for your birthday.  
Steven | We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!  
Pearl | *grins*  
( _A hand reaches up through the rubble. Jasper emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship._ )  
Jasper | Ugh! Auh... *falls to her knees* Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd—  
( _Rubble shifts._ )  
Jasper | Huh?  
( _Lapis emerges from the rubble._ )  
Lapis | Ugh!  
( _Lapis falls to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Jasper grabs her leg._ )  
Jasper | Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon.  
Steven | Lapis!  
( _Steven tries to run over to Lapis, but Pearl and Amethyst stop him._ )  
Jasper | Lapis, listen, fuse with me!  
Lapis | What?!  
Jasper | How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? *drops Lapis*  
Lapis | Ugh!  
Jasper | These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes.  
Steven | Lapis, don't do it!  
( _Lapis offers her hand to Jasper. She smiles and grabs Lapis' hand._ )  
Steven | Noooooo!  
( _Jasper and Lapis dance and turn into an amorphous white blob of energy. Malachite, a fusion of Lapis and Jasper, appears from the blob of energy._ )  
Crystal Gems | Augh!  
Malachite | *cackles*  
( _Malachite raises her arm, summoning an arm made of water from the ocean. Suddenly, the arm grabs her arm and becomes a shackle._ )  
Malachite | Huh?  
( _Another arm emerges from the ocean and takes Malachite's other arm, also becoming a shackle._ )  
Malachite | What?  
( _Water chains appear and wrap around Malachite's torso and neck._ )  
Malachite | Ughh!  
( _The water starts dragging Malachite into the ocean._ )  
Malachite ( _Jasper's voice_ ) | What are you doing?!  
Malachite ( _Lapis' voice_ ) | I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! ( _Two more water-arms grab Malachite's back legs._ ) And I'm never letting you go!  
Malachite | Ugh! Agh! Ugh ah!  
( _The arms pull Malachite into the water until only her face is visible. Malachite's face briefly splits into Lapis's and Jasper's._ )  
Steven | Lapis!  
Malachite ( _Lapis' voice_ ) | Let's stay on this miserable planet... together!  
( _Malachite disappears into the ocean._ )  
Garnet | Yikes. They are _really_ bad for each other.  
( _Steven's Phone starts ringing._ )  
Steven | *picks up phone* Uh... hello?  
Connie | *through phone* Steven, I got your message. Are you okay? What's going on?  
Steven | ... *does not respond*  
Connie | Steven... ?  
[END]


End file.
